Love Games
by Ctoonsluv
Summary: Mephisto & Praxina are bored at their new school. So, they strike up a little challenge to see who can be the first to properly woo the very next student they see. Little do they know the person that is chosen just so happens to be the most stubborn girl in all of Sunny Bay High. Oh well. A challenge is a challenge, right? WARNING: nothing graphic, but contains bisexual themes!


The school bell rang and Mephisto met up with his twin sister in the hall. They both had free 3rd period, but also both had a class during 4th period... so didn't have time to go home. Usually, they just hung around the school, or finished their homework... but today neither of them had any to do. Mephisto suggested they go grab a snack or something, but Praxina declined, saying she wasn't hungry enough to eat the garbage he liked.

The Zanavia twins were relatively new to the Sunny Bay Highschool, and were almost instantly idolized by most of their peers. Despite this, they were actually quite the loners. Not much was known about their past, other than that they transferred from a very prestigious boarding school in the mountains for their senior year for mysterious reasons. Some say they got threw a huge party and got expelled, others say that Mephisto got a girl pregnant and bailed, but no one really knew for sure. Even though they had only been around for 3 months, they already had a reputation around the school. They were both smart and beautiful, if not a little stuck up... But mostly, they were both quite charming in their own unique ways. Also neither seeming to be _too_ picky about the gender they chose to pursue. When asked directly about their sexuality preference, they simply would shrug and comment that they just liked what they liked, and never really thought much about it other than that. Though Mephisto _did_ once offer with a shrug that he preferred girls, but he'd never cross anything off the menu before he tried it. But that was only a rumor.

This did not harm their popularity or their peers' intrigue in them.

Along with all that, they were always dressed in the nicest clothes, drove the nicest cars and had the coolest stuff. Highschool was shallow and they just so happened to have the things highschoolers thought were cool, but they didn't exactly go out and make friends, opting rather to hang out with each other.

That wasn't to say they didn't enjoy the company of others, just that the tended to see everyone else as... boring most of the time.

In fact, Mephisto let out a heavy sigh as they stood in the empty hall, "I am so bored,"

"Really? I'm having a rousing time," Praxina's eyes rolled as she tapped at her phone.

Mephisto shoved his hands in pockets and leaned his head back on the lockers. He groaned and turned to his side, but his the edge of the air vents of the locker dug into his shoulder, so he turned back to back, but slid a bit... that didn't work, either.

"Your fidgeting. Did you take your pill today?" Praxina asked, not even looking up from her phone.

"I am not fidgeting, I just can't get comfortable," Mephisto complained.

"Right, tell that to your ADD,"

Mephisto blushed, flopping back and glaring off into the distance. His sisters tapping was starting to annoy him, so he asked, casually, "Who ya texting?"

"Zack,"

"Zack? Is he the guy thats in the band? Wears scarves?"

"Yep,"

"Psh. What's he texting YOU for?" Mephisto laughed, "He knows your taste in music is garbage, right?"

"You're one to talk. You still listen to our exs' band," Praxina said with disgust.

"Hey, Lolirock is catchy," Mephisto pointed out, "And Auriana and I are atleast still friends. You and Iris though... _yeesh_ ,"

"True..." Praxina sighed, taking a break from her typing to look in the distance, mocking being wistful. She brought back her bitch-face and asked him, "What's your point?"

"The point is, Zack is way too nice for you,"

"Want me to tell him you'd rather him text _you_?" Praxina smirked. Mephisto thought about it for a minute but shrugged, dismissing the idea.

"Nah, not my type," Mephisto confessed, looking at her pointedly, "I'm surprised he's yours,"

"He's pretty," Praxina said casually, "I like pretty,"

"Everyone likes pretty,"

"Yeah, but only _some_ of us can get pretty,"

"Whats _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means I can get whatever slampiece I want, and _you_ get my passes," Praxina said cooly, sending her final message and slipping the phone back into her bag. She stretched her arms and gave her brother a wink, "Cos, well, you know,"

"Uh, I'm sorry, sister, but I must disagree. While you _do_ have an impressive method," Mephisto cleared his throat, flipping his hair effortless to the side, "It doesn't hold a candle to my techniques,"

"Is that a challenge?" Praxina asked him.

"A challenge?" Mephisto was now intrigued.

"Next student to walk through those doors, boy or girl... the first one to seduce them wins and is the better flirt,"

Mephisto rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that a little..." He grimaced a bit, "Trifling?"

"You said you were bored, didn't you?" She asked him, her hands on her hips and her face sporting a competitive grin, "But I totally understand if you're scared to take me on,"

He sighed, knowing his sister was playing him, "You're such a bitch,"

"And?"

Mephisto gave it some thought. Was it immature and beneath him? Absolutely. But would it be interesting? Well... certainly more interesting than what they've been doing at this lame-o school. Also, he wouldn't mind besting his sister at something she was so proud of. The idea was starting to seem more and more intriguing to the young man the more he considered it. After all, he was more than confident in his abilities to win over his sister. She was much too harsh, while he, was warm and inviting. You'd have to be a masochist to prefer the way Praxina flirted.

"The first student that walks in? No matter what?" Mephisto raised his eye brow at her.

"No matter what," Praxina folded her arms over her chest, looking smug. Mephisto nodded his head, then clicked his teeth.

"Ugh... its probably gonna be a fatty,"

"Mephisto!" Praxina gasped in disgust.

"I know, I know... more likely a nerd,"

"Mephisto!" Honestly, even SHE wasn't so callous... ok... she was, but only when the time called for it.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in dashed a girl with dark brown hair and cocoa skin. Her uniform looked like it was put on in rush, her blazer was unbuttoned and her tie was loose. Mephisto had no clue who she was, but Praxina recognized her as an underclassman. Sophomore maybe? Either way, Prax knew her from a class they took together. The girl was very smart and was in a few of the college prep courses with the seniors. She was running late, scrambling to keep her bundle of books in her arms, and not necessarily watching where she was going.

Mephisto smirked, never one to hesitate when it came to starting something, and took a step to cross her path. The poor girl was in such a rush she didn't see him before it was too late and collided into him, dramatically. Mephisto, who had braced himself for the blow, stood tall and strong, and steadied the girl with his hands as her books and papers all fell to the ground. Praxina rolled her eyes, but had to begrudgingly give her brother credit. It was a cliche, but a classic.

"Woah there," Mephisto chuckled, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Ah...! N-no... I'm not... Sorry," The girl said, looking up at the person who she had knocked into, "I Honestly didn't see you..."

"Don't worry about it," Mephisto grinned at her, he leaned down and collected her books for her. The girl watched him, her eyes wide, rather surprised how nice he was about being run into. He collected her items in a timely manner, and put on his best smirk, "Here, hope you-"

"Thanks! Gotta go!" She snatched the items from his grasp and dashed off. Praxina started to snicker, but Mephisto thought quickly and grabbed the girl by the wrist.

"Hey, hold on for a second," he pulled her back over to him, "Why don't you tell me your name? Its the least you could do for bumping into me,"

"I-"

"Honestly, brother, you're such a neanderthal. Talia owes you nothing. Its not her fault you were in her way," Praxina interjected, putting her arm around Talia's shoulders, "As you can see the poor girl is late for class, you mustn't keep her,"

"I'm very sorry to be rude," Talia started, "But I really am in a hurry,"

"You're already like, what, ten minutes late? What's another 5?" Mephisto smiled so thoughtfully at her. He hung his head in mock-defeat, but kept that boyishly charming grin, "But my sister is right. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, princess,"

"She _does_ look like a princess, doesn't she?" Praxina took a step back, sizing the girl up and down.

"She's gorgeous,"

"And smart, too,"

" _Really_?"

"Yep. Talia here is in my AP English class,"

"Wow... color me impressed,"

Talia tensed up. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it. She couldn't tell if they were being honest or if they were teasing her. Either way she knew it made her uncomfortable and was going to have none of it. She knew of the Zanavia twins, and had even bumped into Mephisto at the last party... he wasn't exactly as charming back then. And Praxina had even openly made fun of her in class one day.

"But what do you think is her best feature, sister?" Mephisto asked her.

"Oh that's easy," Praxina mused, "Her hair is absolutely gorgeous, don't you think, Mephisto?"

"You have a keen eye, Praxina, but I'm afraid I've been too captivated by those golden eyes of hers to notice nearly anything else yet,"

Talia was sporting a red dust over her nose and cheeks. She hugged her books closer to her chest and tried to find something to say. In all honesty, she was far too flustered to come up with anything... all she wanted was to get to class...

"Oh but look at us, keeping you. How rude we're being," Praxina noted.

"Right, you better get off to class now, Princess," Mephisto said, nudging her along, he leaned in to whisper to her, "I hope we didn't embarrass you. My sister and I can be a little... "

"N-no. I'm fine. Th-thank you for the compliments but I uh..." Talia hesitated, but tensed up the more she realized she was still very uncomfortable, "I really have to go!"

Mephisto and Praxina watched her run down the hall and turn down another corridor before Mephisto turned to his sister, a big grin on his face.

"Point to Mephisto,"

"There aren't points, you dingus," Praxina stomped her foot, "All that matters is who ends up with her,"

"Ah... well, then, what are the rules?" Mephisto asked, figuring they probably should have established that first, "Or is this all out no holds barred?"

Praxina thought about it for a moment, then suggested only 3 rules.

1- they both are allowed up to 1 hour of uninterrupted time with her a day. After that first hour, the other is more than welcome to step in.

2- No talking smack about the other sibling in front of Talia. It would be unsportsmanly.

3- NO mind altering substances. Anything that would happen when Talia was under the influence of drugs or alcohol (of any kind) would forfeit the match.

Mephisto took offense to the third rule, pointing out that they didn't need it because they would never do _that_. They weren't monsters, after all. Playful tricksters maybe but they weren't in the business of date rape. Praxina stuck to it, saying it was a good rule to have in general.

"I've never needed to get someone drunk for them to fall for me," Mephisto pointed out with a bit of arrogance to his tone.

"Whatever. Do we agree?"

"I suppose it beats being bored," Mephisto sighed, "And that Talia _was_ rather cute. I guess it's my duty as an upstanding citizen to make sure she doesn't fall victim to the likes of you,"

"Ha. You just feel free to take notes, I have a feeling this is going to be a learning experience for you, brother,"

...

Talia made it to class, and after apologizing to her teacher for being so late, she took her seat, opening her notebook to take notes. She tried to focus on the lecture, but her mind kept going back to those twins. Why were they acting so weird? No one had ever given her compliments like that... and she was 100% certain she did not appreciate them. They made her uncomfortable and embarrassed.

She was a simple girl, who wanted to only focus on school so she could get into a good college, like her older sister. She also had a part-time job that took up most of her free time, so she simply didn't have time for such nonsense.

Her mind drifted back to the feeling of Mephisto's hands on her shoulders to steady her... and then to how warm and close Praxina had gotten... why did those things get her so flustered? It wasn't like her to feel that way.

Maybe she was just nervous. After all, she had been running late... and her previous run-ins with the Zanavias weren't so pleasant.

Still... she wondered what the hell they wanted from her. She chuckled quietly to herself, finally putting those thoughts away. She didn't have to worry. It wasn't like it was going to happen again. Right?

* * *

 _A few notes haha_

 _First of all, Talia is not in Lolirock. That will be explained later tho._

 _Secondly, I have no idea where I'm going with this story or how i'm going to write it. Its just something that me and my own twin brother would do before he got married (and after we were out of highschool)_

 _lastly, Thanks so much for reading! I know its a weird one. haha_


End file.
